


[podfic] - how the thought of you does things to me

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: original summary:Midge comes back from tour, and everything is different.But some things are the same. Or similar. Or--well, they're something.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] - how the thought of you does things to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how the thought of you does things to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526785) by [gingermaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggie). 



> Another [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) podfic! More experimenting with including music. 
> 
> This one is for Start of Something New, as I (for the first time) added both intro/outro music ("Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole, which is also where the title comes from) and music breaks between scenes ("(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons" by Nat King Cole).

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SDfiy6z6ay84yYIumvdHrTKdcnLqXDC-/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com)


End file.
